


Solo Cups, and Transatlantic Flights

by assholecandymagic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Casual Ableism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholecandymagic/pseuds/assholecandymagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his semi-permanent, kind of, not really, home in Austin, Texas; Gavin Free learns to deal with his sexuality, the Ramsey's near-alcoholism, the pains of distance, and how two loving people can make things feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Cups, and Transatlantic Flights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maddy, whose beta skills have made this suck less and who has put up with my relentless wibbling.
> 
> I've tried to keep Gavin from being as whiny of a bitch as possible and hopefully I didn't fail.

It was another of the Ramsey’s infamous house parties, a disorderly krunkfest which usually garnered several noise complaints by the time they were through. Gavin Free, part squatter part adoptee of the Ramsey's, was as usual hovering near enough to the drinks so he could keep his red Solo cup perpetually full and while Griffon wouldn't have Gav hitting on her friends he still preferred being suitably bevved before entering the throngs of partiers.

    He observed the party, now in full swing, surveying the revelers, waving at Griffon when she caught his eye. She was pretty, probably one of the most attractive people Gav had met, which considering Austin, was saying a lot. She had a nice smile, nice lips overall really, he felt his ears warming and shook his head, taking a deep gulp from his Solo cup. Looking out again he saw Griffon looking at him, a grin on her face he cocked his head confused when two tattooed arms wrapped around his shoulders, lifting him up.

    Gavin squawked, “Geoff, Geoff! Put me down.!”

    “Not a chance buddy, you've been wall-flowering by the drinks long enough, come mingle with the nice people.” Geoff did let him down, though only to wrap an arm around his shoulders and drag him over to where Griffon was chatting with a couple other of the RT staff.

    She grinned up at them, Geoff pulled Gav into the circle, “I see you've wrestled our twink from the alcohol,” reaching up to Geoff for a kiss. Gav, still bound to Geoff by his tattooed arm, rolled his eyes. Griffon laughed, “Feeling left out Gav? Want in on the kisses?” she asked.

    “Nope, I'm top without one, thanks.” wriggling in Geoff's grip in case he decided to intervene. Griffon mock pouted, “I'm hurt.”

    “Probably for the best, wasn’t there an article saying that Brit’s were the worst lovers?” Burnie pointed out.

    “Hey, I'm just fine at kissing, thank you very much.”

    “Hah, nice one Gav, we all know you once you've somehow miraculously tricked some poor girl into sleeping with you, they always leave unsatisfied.”

    “I don't know what you're talking about Geoffrey.” Gavin retorted. A grin slowly spread across Burnie's face as he hatched a plan.

    “Prove it then, I bet you a hundred bucks that you can't kiss for shit.”

    Gavin squawked, “I… I'm not going to kiss you Burnie!”

    “Ha. Ha. Even if I had any desire to volunteer myself, which trust me I do not, I'd be impartial.”

    “Well, who then?

    “I can do it,” Griffon interjected, “I've always wanted some of your euro twink ass.” She grinned at Gavin, something about that smile making his insides squirm.

    “Griffon!” Geoff spluttered,

    “Geoff...” she replied, he sighed and shut up.

    “Right....” Burnie said, slight confusion in his voice, “Anyway Gavvers, I bet you 100 bucks that you can't kiss Griffon for shit.”

    “Uh... I.. uh” he was stuttering and he knew it, kiss Griffon? She.. she was pretty but.. it kind of terrified him in a way that he wasn't sure how to name or describe or if he even wanted to confront at all.

    “Uh-oh, Gav’s chickening out” Burnie prodded

    Gavin felt his face heat up, his pride getting ahead of his brain, “You, Burnie Burns, have yourself a bet.” And as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them, his heart started to  beat too fast, his ears burned, his stomach twisted unpleasantly.

    “C'mon there Gavvers, put your mouth where my mouth is,” He snapped out of it, that was Griffon, her voice a low purr that made his skin crawl and perhaps his pants uncomfortably tight though he wouldn't admit that to himself or anyone else.

    “Uh... okay... alright... top.” He took a last swallow of his drink before setting it down on a nearby table. He stepped towards Griffon, head down trying to avoid having to look at her, trying not to think about what her or Geoff might be thinking. He felt Griffon's fingers curl around the back of his neck, pulling him forward firmly pressing his lips to hers. His heart jumped, his mind was racing he couldn't think straight; he needed to get a grip of himself it was just kissing. He could do this. He began to move, trying to respond to Griffon's lips, at her tongue which was gently darting against his lips. He opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against hers, but.. it was all wrong. He couldn't calm down, Griffon's fingers gripped his neck harder as he attempted to save the kiss. Shit, shit, shit he was too hot, he couldn’t, he was panicking, he was freaking out.

    Gavin pulled back, hoping it had looked convincing enough, hoping the others couldn't hear his heart in his chest, couldn't see his tremble. Everyone was watching, though, maybe no one suspected, he heard a catcall in the background, he relaxed, no one had realized then he looked up at Griffon and her stare and she knew, he could see it in the way she gazed at him, concerned, confused. He opened her mouth to say something and Gavin considered running until her look softened, and said

    “Not bad, I've had better but I'm satisfied. Give him the money Burnie, he passed.”

    “Dammit, alright, alright I'll get it to you tomorrow.”

    Gavs heartbeat was slowing down, he could breathe easier, he tried to put on the best smile he could manage, “You better Burnie, anyway I’m gonna go grab another drink, I'll be back.” And with that he turned around, trying his best not to run as fast as he could as far away as possible.

    He reached the bar, filling up his cup, with significantly more alcohol to mix than he usually did but... hell if he ever needed a bev it was now.

    As the night went on, one bev turned to three, then four, then more than he could remember, and somehow along with the drink count, he had somehow lost lost track of the night, and somehow managed to end up sitting in a bush in the back of the Ramsey's yard, long after the party had ended.

    “Gav?” A voice called, “Gav?”

    He realized it was Griffon, he couldn't do this, he couldn't see her right now, he was a mess, he was too drunk, afraid of what thoughts and feelings he might accidentally let slip. He curled up tighter into the bush, trying to hide as much of himself as he could.

    “Geoff, do you know where Gav is?” She was walking away, he heard the door close, he let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

    What happened? Why had he freaked out earlier? Sure Griffon is attractive and nice and her smile always made his chest do funny things, and her fingers firm on his neck, holding him in place... no, no, no. It was nothing like that, it couldn't be. Geoff maybe, yeah , he's his best friend.. maybe just.. they're married right? It could be that. Yeah... must be.

    “Gav?” Another voice, deeper, “Gavvers, you out here?” It was Geoff.

    “What the fuck are you doing in my shrubbery asshole?” Geoff crouched beside him, poking him with an outstretched arm, “You okay there buddy?”

    “Mmhmhmm 'mfine Geoffrey”

    “Sure you are, c'mon Gav, can you stand up?” Gavin rolled over, struggling to sit up, he managed to get up halfway and fell over, giggling on the ground.

    “I can do it, Geoffrey, I can.”

    Geoff shook his head, “Fuckin dumbass.” He grabbed his arm, dragging it over his shoulder, “C’mon Gav, stand up on three. One... two.. three!” Geoff dragged him up, Gavin falling into him, wrapping his arms around the older man's chest to stay upright.

    The Brit started laughing again, “Fucking giggly little shit,” Geoff grumbled under his breath as he set off towards the house, Gavin still in his fit of giggles. Geoff pulled the door open, struggling to get him and the Gav through it.

    “Griffon, found him, he was in a fucking bush.” He yelled into the house.

    “He okay?” came a shout from the other room.

    “Yeah, he's fine, just fucking retarded.”

    “I am not Geoffrey.” He mumbled into Geoff's chest.

    “You're retarded as dicks, buddy. Now come on” Geoff, pulled him over towards the couch, dropping him onto it. Griffon walked in from the kitchen, handing him a glass. “Drink it up, Gav or you'll regret it tomorrow.”

    His giggles were gone, his heartbeat and breathing too fast again, he looked down, taking the glass from her and drinking it as he was told. She shook her head at him, “Alright boys, I'm off to bed, make sure he doesn't die Geoff.”

    “Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't wanna have to find another British twink to import.” He kissed Griffon, and Gavin's stomach rolled, he looked away, clenching his eyes shut until he heard the footsteps creaking away and felt the thud of Geoff collapsing onto the couch beside him. The older man wrapped his arm around Gav, pulling him into his chest.

    “Doing alright there buddy?”

    Gavin let Geoff pull him in, leaning up against his chest, he grumbled in reply.

    “I'll take that as a yes.”

    It was nice, it was always nice when he and Geoff got to cuddle up. He wouldn’t admit it but he enjoyed having Geoff's tattooed arm around him, holding him. Gavin felt something on his face, his face felt wet, was he crying? Why was he crying? Why did his chest hurt? Something shifted beside him, he looked up and Geoff was looking at him.

    “Gav? Gav buddy, what’s wrong? Why're you crying?” he turned his head, hiding it against Geoff's shirt. Why was he crying? He didn't know, his body was starting to shake and Geoff wrapped his other arm around him, hugging him tightly. It was nice, it felt safe.

    “I have to pee” he mumbled into Geoff's shirt.

    “Alright buddy, that’s fine, no need to cry about it... uh.. er.. are.. you gonna need help?” Gav tried to sit up, rubbing at the tears that were still rolling down his face.

    “Nah, yes, no, maybe.” he fell back into Geoff.

    “Fuckin' alright, lets get this over with.” Geoff pulled Gavin to his feet, steadying him against himself. “Alright we're walking, just keep going till I say so, can you do that?”

    “Yee Geoffrey,” And so they stumbled down the hallway together, turning clumsily into the bathroom.

    “Can you do your pants?” Gav shook his head. Geoff sighed, “Alright, get in front of me” He shifted Gavin in front of him, wrapping his arms around his chest, reaching down he unbuckled his pants, pushing the front down. His hand may have brushed up against something but Geoff promptly ignored it.

    “Can you aim dude? I don't wanna have to touch your weird boner if I don't have to.”

    “Think...soo..” Geoff looked away, trying to give Gav as much privacy as you can have when you're being held up while pissing. Gav took hold, and aimed, his efforts rewarded by the sound of piss on the water of the toilet bowl.

    “That's a good boy Gav, try not to get it on the floor.” Gavin's stomach twinged at that, what the fuck was even happening, his best friend was holding him up to piss while tears were still rolling down his face, and... and.. good boy? his train of thought was broken. He felt his dick swelling slightly in his hands.

    He squawked, almost tripping as he rushed to shove it back into his pants.

    “The fuck dude, you done?”

    “Yeah.. yeah” he replied, his face burning.

    “Alright lets get you back to the couch and to sleep. Okay buddy?”

    “Yessir,” he slurred out, as Geoff pulled him back to his side, pulling him back down the hallway. Geoff flopped him across the couch, making sure Gav wouldn't fall off it before he set off into the hallway again.

    “I’ll be right back, don't hurt yourself.” He returned shortly, with blankets over his arm.

    “Here you go.” He spread the blanket over the Brit on the couch, sitting down on the edge. He ruffled Gavin's hair, “You’re a good kid Gav, a fucking retard, but you're a good kid.”

    Gavin smiled up at him sleepily, “Thanks Geoffrey.”

    He stood up, “Try to get some sleep, I'll be down the hall if you need anything.” Gav nodded, and rolled over, asleep before Geoff even made it to the hallway.


End file.
